Prior art nose fairing assemblies for providing heat and drag reduction for the nose of a missile, and particularly for the electro-optic guidance head housed therein, have been designed to be released from the missile body so that the guidance head will be unobstructed in the vicinity of the target. Debris resulting from the separation of the fairing assembly from the missile body is liable to damage the guidance head or other components of the missile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a missile nose fairing system which is adapted to reveal the guidance head in the vicinity of a target, yet the fairing assembly is inseparable from the body of the missile.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a simply operating nose fairing system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a controllable and reliable nose fairing system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.